I Am Another Survivor
by SuperAwsomeCoolNerd
Summary: A story about another survivor from Sydney that kills the "dark seekers" vampires and how he reaches the survivors colony from I Am Legend, got no idea how thats going to happen yet so help me. This is my first fanfic, so it is rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_This fan fiction is based on the 2007 movie I Am Legend, which was based on the 1954 novel by Richard Matheson. The main story theme and some of the characters and quotes are his own._

My name is Matthew Johnson. I am a survivor living in Sydney, Australia. I am broadcasting on all AM frequencies. I will be at the Opera House everyday at mid-day, when the sun is highest in the sky. If you are out there... if anyone is out there... I can provide food, I can provide shelter, I can provide security. If there's anybody out there... anybody... please. You are not alone.

"Damn it," Matthew yelled at himself, "why the hell won't it shut."

The light outside was rapidly fading, and he could see the monsters, the dark seekers, closing in on his house, bloodlust in their eyes.

The shutter finally slammed shut and Matthew sprinted down the hall to the cupboard where he kept his weapons supply. He grabbed an M4A1 and ran back to his shooting position.

"Damn," He yelled at himself "I need more then one clip."

Matthew quickly ran back to the cupboard and grabbed a few ammo clips for his M4A1 and then sprinted back to the window to start shooting.

Next Day

Slumped on the floor beside the window, Matthew looked out at all the bodies of the dark seekers, blood was splattered everywhere.

"I can keep this up" sighed Matthew out aloud; he had recently started talking to himself, because of the absence of anyone else to talk to, it kept him sane.

It had been three years since the virus had spread to Australia, three years of hard work killed the dark seekers every night and only getting a few hours of sleep during the day. Matthew had almost given up hope, the only thing keeping him alive was the knowledge that there were others out-there.

Matthew was one of the few people in the world that were immune to both the airborne and contact strains of the virus. One of twelve million people, but of those people there was only himself and one other person to his knowledge that was left.

Just yesterday he had heard that there was a survivor's colony in the United States. The only problem is that there is no way to get to the United States, no way to meet with them.

Wearily Matthew got up and went to the cupboard to get his shovel, and set out to bury the bodies of the dark seekers he had killed last night. It was a bloody, messy job; picking up bits of what used to be humans.

During the three hours it took to dispose of the bodies, Matthew lost count of how many times he threw up and how many bodies he buried. All he knew was that each night there was more and more of them attacking his house, trying to kill him.

After three hours of work it was time for a few hours sleep and a quick meal, it was time to start getting ready for another hard night of protecting himself from the dark seekers.

First chapter done, sorry it is so short, it is just a prologue. Please read and review, I need ideas badly and I want your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Matthew Johnson. I am a survivor living in Sydney, Australia. I am broadcasting on all AM frequencies. I will be at the Opera House everyday at mid-day, when the sun is highest in the sky. If you are out there... if anyone is out there... I can provide food, I can provide shelter, I can provide security. If there's anybody out there... anybody... please. You are not alone.

Bam, bam, bam… Bam, bam, bam… Matthew was firing in three shot busts at the dark seekers. Bam, bam, bam… Bam, bam, bam… He was dropping them before they go too close to his house were there was cover. If they got into the cover he was done for, because of their strength the shutters on the windows and doors were virtually useless.

Bam, bam, bam… Bam, bam, bam… Weary from the past nights of shooting and days of burying Matthew aim was getting worse and worse instead of all three shots from each burst hitting the monsters only two or one was hitting it. Then he would have to fire another burst into it to finally kill it. Bam, bam, bam… Bam, bam, bam…

"When is tonight going to end," Matthew said to himself, tomorrow he decided that he would look for a new hideout instead of buying bodies, somewhere where the dark seekers wouldn't be able to find him. Just last week they had found his current place of residence when late just as dark was approaching; he carelessly went outside to his care to grab the M4A1 ammo he found.

The rhythmic bam, bam, bam… Bam, bam, bam… pierced the nights silence along with the tortured screams of the dark seekers getting shot.

"How much longer can I keep this up," yelled Matthew, "One more night, one more week, one more year, and then what...?"

The question rang unanswered; there was _no one_ else there to answer it.

The dark seekers were getting closer and closer to the row of cars in front of his house that would provide them with enough cover to assault his house directly. Matthew looked down the sights at the closest one. Bam, bam, bam… Bam, bam, bam… the dark seekers head exploded in a bloody shower of gore.

The same happened to the 6 others that were with him as they sprinted to cover.

Next Day

Groaning, Matthew awoke from his short sleep. The dark seekers assaults finished at six o clock in the morning, at down. After a short until midday, this was when he normally got up to go down to the Opera House, because his radio broadcast said he would.

After three years, only one person had ever come down to meet him there, a girl named Rose. She was barely an adult, but she provided a will for Matthew to live while she was around. About a week after she joined Matthew she stupidly went on a raid of the dark seekers lair.

Matthew was asleep when she left, so she left a note on the table saying where she was going. About half an hour after she left he woke up to find her gone and the note on the table.

When he got to the lair that she had mentioned in her note, it was too late. There was pool of blood on the floor and what looked like half a body, it had been ripped apart. Matthew didn't stay there long enough to find out anything else.

That was the last time he had seen a sane human being. He had still continued going down to the Opera House, but he had never had another visitor.

Matthew though about this as he had some breakfast/lunch. He decided it would be better to find a place to live then to wait at the Opera House for no one to come.

3 Hours Later

After three hours of furious searching Matthew found a place that would suit his needs, it was two stories, so he could shoot from one of the upper story windows, it was large but not too big, it already had a small supply of food, it had furniture and the best thing, it had a long wave radio, on which he might be able to contact the survivor's colony over in America on.

By the time he got back to his current house, it was already five o'clock in the afternoon, so he had barely over an hour too get the bare essentials over to the newly discovered house.


End file.
